Rescued
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Klaus, Kol, and Elijah are in the marines and saved Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena from their captor who beat them brutally. Nine months later Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena have joined the marines, and their instructors are more than surprised to see them again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I'm sorry for any late updates on this new story, I have two other stories I'm working on and I get out of school next week, so I'll be busy with end of the year tests. But I'll write much more frequent in the summer, so be patient.**

_9 months ago_

Klaus crept through the cellar of the grungy looking house. His hand tightened on the gun as he came to the door at the end of the hall. Klaus signaled to his brothers behind him to move forward.

His brother, Kol, came up from behind him and put his ear to the door, then kicked it in. Three young woman lay on the ground, beaten and bloodied.

One of them, a blonde, whimpered at the sound of them walking in and cowered as small as she could into a ball. Elijah went into the room and picked up the brunette, and Kol picked up the tanned woman. Klaus got down and whispered quietly to her, "Shhh, it's okay, you're safe now."

The blonde opened her bright blue eyes and whispered, "Thank you." In a Russian accent, then fell unconscious. Klaus cursed her now dead captor, who could hurt innocent women, especially this angelic looking woman.

* * *

Today was the new recruits first day. Kol loved this day, because he got to dress in his full uniform, to show off his medals, and he got to order recruits around. It was soon time to introduce the commanders.

The recruits stood in perfect formation and listened as they introduced themselves. They then walked around and inspected the recruits. But Klaus stopped cold in his tracks at the sight before him, the three women they had saved about a year ago, the ones who were beaten brutally by their captor.

"What's your purpose?" Klaus asked the blonde, whose angelic face had haunted him. "To serve my country." She replied in a Russian accent.

Klaus caught his brothers' eyes, and they saw that standing by him were the three women who they had saved nine months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! So I'm busy with end of the year tests and probably won't be able to update my stories normally. I get out of school May 23, so you can expect updates after that. Please review! Enjoy!**

Later that day they immediately started training. They did sit ups, push ups, jumping jacks, and pull ups. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were all athletic so it wasn't too hard for them. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah were all impressed, the weak, abused, women they saved a year ago were long gone.

When they started running, they were last at first only because they paced themselves, while everyone else wore themselves out because they sprinted and lost all their energy. It didn't take long before they were at the front of the line. Caroline loved working out, it pushed her to her limits and it got her mind off of things she didn't want to think about, like the. memories that came to her when she looked at the commanders.

* * *

The next day the met in the swimming room, they were told to bring swimsuits, so they knew it wasn't a more 'formal' test. They changed in the locker rooms, then went were people were lining up. The Mikaelsons were also in their swimsuits and the girls had to fight to not look at their bodies.

"Today, we will test how long you can hold your breath, we will work at it until you can hold your breath a substantial amount of time." Elijah announced. "We will hold you down under water until you tap on our arm when you need air." Kol added. "He can hold me down anytime." A girl named Hayley mumbled under her breath, she was already deemed the slut of the group.

"We will go in alphabetical order, Bonnie you're up." Klaus said. Bonnie felt incredibly nervous, she eased herself into the water and waded to where the Mikaelsons stood. She nodded to show she was ready, then took a deep breath before going under.

Bonnie tried to make her heart rate go down and tried to think of different things then breathing. She opened her eyes and watched how peaceful the water was. When she couldn't take it any longer, she tapped on Kol's arm who immediately brought her to the surface.

"Fifty three seconds." Elijah announced. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. Caroline watched with apprehension as people took their turns. Finally Klaus called, "Caroline."

Caroline slowly eased herself into the pool and waded to were they were. When she was held captive, she was tortured in many ways, one of them was pushing her head underwater so she couldn't breath until she was on the verge of losing consciousness.

She looked towards Bonnie and Elena who looked worried and anxious, they knew how hard it was for her, and since then she was reluctant to go in the water.

Klaus watched the silent exchange between the friends, he knew that Caroline was reluctant to come in the water and he assumed it had something to do with when she was held captive

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Klaus whispered to her. Caroline shook her head and whispered back, "I'll be okay."

Caroline nodded at Klaus and took a deep breath before going under. The memories came back to her, all the painful memories. She gripped Klaus's bicep tighter, but stayed under water. She had a lot of 'practice' holding her breath, so she knew the tips and tricks to get you to stay under.

After what felt like hours, she tapped Klaus's arm. Elijah read her time in shocked voice, "Five minutes thirty eight seconds." Everyone's mouth was open in shock, except for her friends.

Caroline's eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassed. She slowly got out of the pool, all eyes on her. She zoned out for everyone else's turn, except for Elena she got a minute and nine seconds, the time underwater brought painful memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super sorry for the late update, I'm now out of school so updates will more than likely be more often. Enjoy!**

Caroline could feel everyone's eyes on her and her friends wherever they went. Rumors were spreading about theories on how Caroline could stay underwater for so long, and how they did well on every test.

Whenever they entered a room a tense silence followed, or how all conversation stopped. A couple of days after the water incident, the slut of the group, Hayley called out to Caroline when she sat down at a table for lunch, "Hey bitch, how did you hold your breath that long?" Caroline's jaw clenched and she turned around, Hayley continued, "Are you getting tutored by the Mikaelsons by sleeping with them? You know most Russian girls become prostitutes, it wouldn't surprise me if the same thing happened to you."

Caroline's fists balled, and it took every ounce of willpower to not punch the little slut. "Was your mom a prostitute, were you a bastard child? Huh? Bitch, answer me!" All eyes were on them, Caroline took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Come on, fight me!" Hayley said to Caroline, noticing Caroline's balled fists. "Come on! Do it-" Hayley was cut off as Caroline punched her as hard as she could in the face.

Hayley stumbled back clutching her face, anger filled her eyes and tried to punch her but Caroline caught her hand and delivered a hard, swift kick to her side.

Around them people were shouting out advice or warnings to them. The Mikaelsons fought their way through the crowd, when they did they pulled Caroline off the now cowering Hayley.

"What's going on here?!" Elijah shouted, making everyone become silent. "Hayley was harrassing me, the slut got what she deserved." Caroline gritted out, glaring at Hayley.

Hayley lunged forward, and Elijah pulled her back. "I want to talk to you, Caroline, then Hayley seperate. You guys too." Elijah said pointing to Bonnie and Elena. The Mikaelsons then led the girls to their office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Caroline sat slouched in her seat, waiting for the commanders to finish talking to Hayley so it could be her turn. Bonnie and Elena sat on either side of Caroline and patiently waited.

After what felt like hours Hayley through open the door and stomped out of the office. Klaus then appeared in the doorway and announced, "You may come in now."

The trio shuffled into the office, each taking a seat in one of the three chairs infront of Elijah's desk. Caroline once again ploughed in her seat, crossing her arms.

Kol and Klaus stood on either side of Elijah, who was sitting in his desk. "I understand, Caroline, that Hayley tried to elicit a reaction from you, but you still retaliated. Therefore Hayley will no longer be attending here."

Caroline couldn't help the large smirk that grew on her face. "And I believe the maintenance workers deserve a break, so you will be cleaning bathrooms, showers, floors, the cafeteria, our offices, and whatever is deemed unclean, on your own time."

"WHAT?!" Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena burst out. "I'm sorry, but what did we do?" Elena said motioning to Bonnie and herself. Elijah continued not answering her question, "You will work from six P.M. to three thirty A.M."

The girls jaws dropped in shock, "You will work every night for two weeks, starting tonight. We have extreme consequences here if you break a rule." Elijah said. He glanced at his watch, "It is five thirty now, you better head to your dorms and get changed if you want to get there on time. Report back here at six, you will receive a list of chores to do."

They left the office and speed walked down the halls, as soon as they left the building, they sprinted to their dorm so they could get changed in time and chug as much coffee as they could in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Any suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!**

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie sprinted to the head building, clad in old, overused, baggy shirts and shorts. When they entered the building the Mikaelsons were already waiting there. They handed the girls a clipboard with the schedule of chores.

"If you go to the maintenance closet all of the supplies should be there. Report back here at three-twenty." The three went to the maintenance closet and got all the supplies.

Bonnie took the clipboard and they assigned each other different chores. They met up once they were finished with their first chore. Elena looked to the clock and groaned, it was only nine forty.

Caroline looked at the clipboard for their next chore, "Offices. Okay, Bonnie you take Kol's, Elena Elijah's, and I'll take Klaus's."

The girls then knocked then entered their assigned office.

* * *

Bonnie knocked then enters Kol's office. As soon as she entered his office, she heard moans coming from the laptop that he had opened. The moans were cut off as Kol clumsily exited out of the tab and shut the laptop.

Bonnie was stunned for a second, but then started laughing. Kol was beet red and that only made her laugh harder.

As soon as she calmed down, Bonnie teasingly said, "You know, that gives your computer viruses." Kol hid his hands in his face, and Bonnie got down on her hands and knees and started picking up wrappers and papers off the floor.

"Sorry." Kol's muffled embarrassed voice came from his behind his hands. Bonnie giggled and answered, "Don't worry, you wouldn't believe how many guys I've caught doing the same thing. Sometimes they're masturbating."

That made Kol laugh and feel more at ease. Bonnie worked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the time. When she was done, Bonnie asked Kol, "Is this acceptable?" Kol smiled and answered, "Yes Bonnie, you may leave now."

Bonnie left Kol's office and started working on the hallway.

* * *

Elena knocked then entered Elijah's office. She found him asleep, face down on his desk. Unsure of what to do, Elena cautiously stepped forward. The floor creaked slightly and before she knew it, she was on her back, lying on the desk, and Elijah was hovering over her, holding her down.

Elena gasped, surprised. Elijah had a look of recognition on his face, and he quickly pulled her up, apologizing. "I'm deeply sorry, lovely Elena."

Elena quickly assured him that it was okay. "I'm sorry, I've had trouble sleeping lately." Elijah said sheepishly. "Trouble sleeping? Drinking tea helps. So does lavender and hot showers." Elena replied.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. "I used to have trouble sleeping, nightmares." Elena explained. "I'll try it." Elijah said.

Elena shifted uncomfortably and said, "So, uh, what do you want to be cleaned." Elena said looking around the tidy room. "Whatever you think needs to be cleaned."

Elena arched a brow at him, then decided to straighten the decorations. "Better?" Elena asked. "Much." Elijah answered with a smirk.

A look of determination crossed his face, he asked, "Elena, can I ask you a personal question?" Elena nodded so he continued, "How is it that Caroline, Bonnie, and yourself excell at all the tests we've done, especially with Caroline and holding her breath?"

Elena took a deep breath, she knew this question was going to come sometime. "Well," Elena began. "With Caroline, our captor took a special interest in her. She was able to hold her breath for so long because he would hold her head underwater until she was just about to go unconcious. And the reason we are able to do so well on every test is because we've been training for this ever since we came to this country. We wanted to give back somehow, and what better way to join the marines, that way we could help people who are going through what we went through, just how you and your brothers helped us."

Elena kept her eyes on the ground, somewhat embarrassed. "Thank you for telling me." Elijah said. Elena just shrugged and kept her eyes on the ground. "Is your office tidy enough, sir?" Elena asked.

Elijah frowned when she said 'sir'. "Yes you may go, and you don't have to call me sir." Elena nodded and left the office.

* * *

Caroline knocked and entered Klaus's office. Klaus was doing paperwork as she came in. "You can straighten up the papers on my desk." Klaus said gesturing to his paper covered desk.

Caroline nodded and came up to his side, and made a pile of papers. A picture caught her eye, Klaus along with Elijah and Kol were in it, looking younger, a blonde girl, who she assumed was their sister, and a young dark haired boy.

Klaus followed her line of vision to a picture frame. "Is that your brother?" Caroline asked tentatively. "He was my brother. He died of an overdose two years ago."

Caroline whispered, "I'm sorry." Klaus shrugged and said, "I've had time to accept it." Caroline finished straightening up the papers and asked, "Will that be all?" Klaus nodded in response and Caroline left his office.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena finished the hallway and started working on the cafeteria. By the time it was three fifteen, they weren't even halfway done with it.

They put the supplies in the maintenance closet, then left the building. They sleepily stumbled back to their dorm and flopped down on their beds, exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I'd love suggestions! Review!**

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie weren't getting enough sleep. They'd go home after cleaning and only get about an hour and a half to two hours of sleep. They would then have to get up an change, drink as much coffee as they could, then head to the lawn infront of the main building to run for their morning workout.

When usually they'd be upfront, they were now in the middle of the group. It didn't help that the Mikaelsons were yelling at everyone to keep up as they ran alongside them.

A big test was coming up, and they had to train like mad to prepare for it. They didn't know much about it, only that it would test all their skills, and it'd more than likely determine whether or not they would be able to become marines. They didn't even know when it would take place. That caused a disadvantage to the three, they were barely getting enough sleep, how would they perform well if they could barely keep awake?

They made a couple of friends, Matt and Stefan. They were both incredibly sweet and they'd make great marines.

That night they were making way towards the main building for their now normal routine, when they met the Mikaelsons. "You will be allowed the night off tonight, as you know there is a test coming up and we'd like for you to get enough sleep." Elijah stated.

The girls wasted no time to run back to their dorm to catch up on sleep.

**Kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be the test, please review, and suggestions are more than welcome.**


	7. AN

**Authors note: Okay, okay, so I understand most of you will be pissed off because this is not an update but an author's note. So I will be leaving for vacation in two days, tomorrow I will spend all day finishing packing and preparing for my holiday(I wrote this at two thirty in the morning, so tomorrow is really today). Of course, the day after I leave and and will not be back for a week. I most likely will not have time to update, and for that I'm terribly sorry. But I promise I will try to make it up to you next update. Sorry for the late updates for this and my other stories. Keep suggestions and comments coming! Thank you, and have a wonderful rest of the week!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for being late, I was on vacation. So, I don't really know how I want this story to go, so I'd really appreciate it if you left a suggestion, thanks**!

The girls were enjoying the sleep they were getting, but were interrupted when voices woke them up."Wake up! Up, up, up!" Voices shouted banging open the dorm doors. The girls groggily got up and slipped on their clothes and hurried out the door.

People lined up infront of the dorm building where the Mikaelsons stood infront of them. When everyone was ready Elijah spoke, "You are about to take the test that we have been preparing you for, it will consist of the skills you have learned, and it will determine whether or not you are prepared to become a marine."

They then went to the training area where an obstacle course was set up. "You will be timed, and if you get through the whole course in a reasonable time, you will pass. You will run to the brick wall and must pull yourself over and the climb up the net to the platform, you will climb the rope to the platform above it, then swing yourself from each bar to the platform across, and if you will fall into the water bellow, you must start over. Once you reach the platform you will slide down the pole to the ground, you will pick up the sack of flour and you must swim with it across the water. Once you reach the end put down the sack of flour, then dive down into the water, you will swim to the other end of the water and back, you must stay underwater the entire time, if you come up for air, you must start again at the end of the pool. You will will pick up the safety goggles and put them on and then have to dodge the paintballs we shoot at you to the end of the course." Klaus narrated.

"Any questions?" Kol asked. Everyone remained silent. "No? Good. Get behind the yellow line." Everyone shuffled behind the line and nervously waited for the go. Caroline glanced at Bonnie and Elena, they looked nervous, yet determined.

"3.2.1. Go!" Elijah shouted. Caroline ran to the wall, Bonnie and Elena beside her, and heaved herself over the wall. Then ran to the net and started climbing. She had so much adrenaline rushing through her that it was fairly easy to accomplish.

Caroline reached the platform and climbed up the rope to the platform above it. She swung across the monkey bars and tried not to look down, it was a long drop down. Caroline reached the platform, Elena and Bonnie right behind her, and wrapped her legs across the pole and slid down. Caroline could hear splashes behind her of people falling off the bars as she picked up the flour sack and got into the water, fighting to carry the sack across the water.

Caroline heaved herself out of the water and set the sack beside her. She then took a deep breath and dove back into the water. She swam as fast as she could to the other end, then pushed herself off the wall and turned around and swam back.

Caroline gasped in a breath of air and pulled herself out of the water. Dripping, Caroline put on the goggles, both Elena and Bonnie came out of the water and together they ran, dodging the paintballs. They reached the end and Elijah, stopwatch in one hand and clipboard in another, wrote their times in.

The girls, now feeling exhausted sat down, breathing hard, and cheered on the rest of the group, Matt and Stefan now joining them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Caroline had to fight to stay awake during breakfast after the little sleep she got after the exhausting test. Elena and Bonnie however couldn't fight the exhaustion, Elena was asleep with her arms crossed on the table with her face in the space in between her arms, and Bonnie had her hand on her cheek supporting her head.

Both Matt and Stefan had a sleepy look to their faces and stared off into the distance. The Mikaelsons came in the cafeteria with a bang of the door, jolting awake most people including Bonnie.

Elijah had a list in his hands of those who passed the test and started reading them off. Whenever he read off a name he'd look to the person who he called and they stood up. Both Bonnie and Caroline sleeping stood up before sitting back down.

When Elijah got to Elena' s name she was still asleep. He couldn't help the smile that came across his features of his face at the sleeping girl. Klaus shared a look with Elijah and he left to the kitchen and came back with a bucket of cold water that he handed to Elijah.

All around them there were quiet snickering and Caroline and Bonnie cringed as Elijah came up to them, they wished they could wake Elena up but knew that it was too late.

Elijah poured the water over Elena which made her jolt awake and lose her balance and fall on her butt. Elena, gasping wiped the hair out of her eyes and looked to Elijah's smiling face. "You passed passed the test." Elijah said and offered a hand to a blushing Elena.

Elena gratefully took his hand and he pulled her up. "Come to my office after breakfast." Elijah mumbled to her, and Elena nodded, still blushing. The rest of the names were read off and the Mikaelsons left. Elena nervously finished the rest of breakfast and then walked to the main building where Elijah's office was.

When Elena walked into his office Elijah was looking over some papers at his desk. Without glancing up at here Elijah said, "Hello, please lie down on the couch."

"Excuse me?!" Elena exclaimed. Elijah finally looked up from the papers and just gave her a look. Elena slowly got down on the couch and laid her hands over her stomach and crossed her feet.

"Do you know why you're here?" Elijah said getting up and leaning against the desk crossing his arms. "Now, I'm not so sure." Elena said gesturing to herself and the couch. "My brothers and I thought it'd be best if you had an outlet, someone to talk to about your time in captivity. My brothers are with your friends right now doing the same thing with your friends now."

"So, you want to play psychiatrist. Okay ask away." Elena said. "What did your captor do to you?" Elijah asked. "Not wasting any time are you? Well, he tortured us, he took a special interest in Caroline, she has that whole angelic look about her."

"Did he sexually abuse you." To that question Elena grew quiet. "He tried to, he wanted to, but we stuck up for each other, fighting him off, trying to take his attention away from each other by taunting him, we didn't want him to take what wasn't his to take, even if we received a beating for aggravating him. He would've taken our virginity sometime, we just managed to fend him off for the time being, we knew it wouldn't last. If you guys hadn't had come, we'd probably be dead by now, either from him or our own hand." Elena finished.

Elijah grew quiet to that, what did you say to something like that? "How long were you there?" Elijah finally asked. "We don't really know, time went by different then it does now. Hey, what is everyone else doing now?" Elena asked.

"They have the day off from last night's test." Elena bolted upright. "Why am I spending my day off with you when I could be catching up on sleep?!" Elena asked.

Elijah sighed, "Yes, I suppose I've kept you long enough, and I can tell from breakfast that you're tired. You may leave."

Elena scrambled off the couch and was about to leave when she walked back up to him and asked, "By the way, how's your sleeping problems?"

Elijah smiled at her, "I believe it's getting better, thank you." Elena smiled brightly back, they stayed like that for awhile until Elijah cleared his throat and said, "Well, I better do some paperwork."

"Oh, yeah, no, sorry!" Elena said before saying goodbye and walking out of his office and walking back to her dorm to catch up on sleep.

* * *

"So apparently you're supposed to talk about your feelings, so tell me how do you feel?" Kol asked Bonnie sitting in his chair playing catch with a ball.

"I'm pissed that I'm here and not in bed." Kol stopped throwing the ball and turned to look at her, smirking. "Doing what?" Bonnie glared at him and threatened, "Would you like me to tell people what I caught you doing?"

Kol's smirk vanished. Bonnie smiled sweetly at him and got up out of the chair and stood with her arms crossed infront of the desk.

"Can I leave now, I won't tell anyone?" Bonnie asked. "No." "Please I'll do anything." "You can tell me about your time in captivity."

"Well, we were tortured, and it hurt. Now can I go?" Kol frowned, "That wasn't very detailed." "Pleeeaaaase?" Bonnie begged like a child.

"You can go, if, you clean off my desk." Kol said gesturing to his cluttered desk. Bonnie rolled her eyes then went over and started working.

It wasn't long before she felt as if his eyes were where they shouldn't be. Bonnie looked back at him to find him looking at her ass. She stood up quickly and turned around and frowned at him.

"I'm leaving." Kol ran infront of her, "Hey, I'm sorry. I tend to do that without thinking." Bonnie glared at him but couldn't help but let it soften at the sincere look on his face. Bonnie swallowed as she realized he was holding her arms. "I-I need to go." Bonnie stuttered before rushing out.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Klaus asked Caroline. "Well, as you know we were tortured, but he took a special interest in me." Caroline supplied. "What do you mean?" Caroline took a deep breath, "He liked to hurt me more than the others."

Klaus looked surprised, but most of all pitiful. Caroline frowned, "I don't want your pity. This is stupid, I'm leaving." "If you keep it in, you'll snap." "I'm not keeping it in!" Caroline replied.

Klaus just sighed, "You need to talk to someone. Trust me, I know from experience." "I just want to go home and catch up on sleep." Caroline said meekly. "Can we please do this later or something?" Caroline added.

Klaus nodded, "And Caroline?" Caroline turned around as Klaus called her. "I'm always here." Klaus added and Caroline left his office.

**I couldn't help but feel like I did an awful job, I'm super tired. Well tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Bonnie woke up from her nap to find Caroline and Elena getting ready. "What are you guys doing?" Bonnie asked still groggy. "We're going clubbing, get up and get ready." Caroline supplied putting on mascara.

"What?! Guys, we have to get up early, and we can't get drunk when we star training tomorrow again." Bonnie cried. "We won't stay out late, a lot of people are doing the same, Matt and Stefan are going, and we won't drink much." Elena said slipping on her shoes.

"Well I'm not coming." Bonnie said crossing her arms and turned, facing the wall. "Please, we'll stay out an hour, hour and a half at most, please?" Elena begged. Caroline the joined in, "Pleeeeaaaase?"

That immediately reminded Bonnie of earlier in Kol's office and she immediately blushed at the memory of Kol staring at her butt. Caroline and Elena started negotiating with her, "Come on, we'll pick out your out and we'll do your hair and makeup, please, pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee-" "Fine." Bonnie grumbled.

"Yay! Okay, now get up!" Caroline said pulling Bonnie out of bed. Elena picked out an outfit then looked at Caroline for confirmation who quickly agreed. They worked on her hair and makeup then helped Bonnie into her dress.

They took a step back to look at their work, "Ooohh, Bonnie you look hot!" Elena complemented. Bonnie just shrugged and said, "Okay, let's get this over with!" Bonnie grumbled stepping out of the dorm.

They drove to the club, then walked in to find Matt and Stefan at the bar who quickly waved them over. They already had a couple of shots lined up. "Only a couple of shots guys, we have to get up early tomorrow and I'd perfer to not have a hangover." Bonnie warned.

They took the shots and Caroline suggested that they dance. They danced for awhile, Bonnie felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to find Kol staring at her from the bar, his brothers besides him.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she turned around again and quickly pulled the rest of the group off the dance floor. "What is it?" Stefan asked once they reached the corner of the club. "THE FUCKING MIKAELSONS ARE FUCKING HERE!" Bonnie angrily whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened and they quickly scrambled to the exit until a voice stopped them, "Fancy finding you here." They slowly turned around to find the Mikaelsons standing there.

"We're fucked." Elena muttered a bit too loudly and everyone turned to look at her. She blushed bright red and Elijah then asked, "So what are you doing here."

That made Caroline snort, what did he think?! "I didn't know you were such a partier, Bonnie?" Kol asked smirking. Bonnie glared at him, she didn't even want to come!

"I'm leaving." Bonnie said turning around and started walking again towards the exit. "Oh, come on! I'll buy you a drink!" Kol said shouting after her.

Bonnie stopped and turned around, "You want me to drink when we all have to get up early tomorrow?" Bonnie asked to which Kol just shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah, I think I could use a drink." Bonnie said straightening and walking past Kol towards the bar. Kol's smile got even bigger and he quickly followed her to the bar.

Her friends were left with not knowing what to do, they couldn't leave without her. They just went over to the bar with the Mikaelsons not far behind them. Elena hopped onto a chair and crossed her legs and ordered a couple more of shots.

Everyone just awkwardly stood around waiting for the shots. Elena handed the shots to everyone then quickly downed hers. Caroline headed back to the dance floor with Matt, Stefan, and Klaus following behind, Elena and Elijah left at the bar.

Caroline started dancing when she felt Klaus behind her. Strangely, she didn't care, she kept on dancing. Klaus whipped her around to face him, they stared at each other for awhile before Klaus leaned forward and kissed her.

Caroline was still for a moment before responding to his lips. They pulled away awhile later, breathing heavily.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I try my best when it comes to making this story accurate but I have no idea how the marines work. Enjoy!**

Elena shifted uncomfortably in her chair at Elijah's gaze, it was slightly weird for her to be in a club with one of her commanders next to her. "So, um, how is your, uh, sleeping?" Elena stuttered, trying to make conversation.

"It's getting better." Elijah calmly replied. Elena nodded, taking another gulp of her drink. She tried to think of something else to say but was saved when he said, "So, what do you think of becoming a marine?"

"Well, I'm excited to be accepted, but it's slightly scary thinking about the missions I have to do." Elena answered. Elijah nodded to her reply then commented, "That's just about everyone's initial reaction. I was scared out of my wits my first mission, I was afraid I'd screw up and get myself killed."

"Yeah, you don't seem seem like the kind of guy to get scared." Elijah laughed and said "When I was younger, I was afraid of people with beards, you can imagine what it was like when we'd go to the mall to tell Santa what we wanted for Christmas."

Elena laughed, she could imagine a little Elijah running away from Santa. "Well if it makes you feel better I was afraid of Furby, and trust me, as soon as it came on, I ran out of the room." Elena said.

"I remember when they came out, you had every right to be afraid of them, they were creepy." Elijah replied. They smiled together, both in the memory of the past.

Elena hadn't realized how close they had become until then, she bit her lip nervously. Elena looked up nervously at him to find him gazing intensely at her.

Without thinking, Elijah leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was soft yet demanding. Elena ran her tongue lightly on his lip, which made Elijah growl softly in his throat.

The kiss became more intense, their tongues stroking each other's. When they finally pulled back, Elena was left breathless.

* * *

Bonnie took another long gulp of the drink Kol got her, already feeling tipsy. "Slow down, love, we wouldn't want you to have a hangover in the morning." Kol warned her while smirking.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to listen to him so she kept taking large sips. "You know," Bonnie drunkenly said, "You aren't bad looking."

Kol's eyebrows jumped to his hairline, he had gotten her drunk. "But," Bonnie continued, "You are a super annoying dick. It's not fair, you're pretty **and **you have an accent, but you're arrogant. Not. Cool." Bonnie thought he was pretty?

"And its funny because I caught you watching porn, that was beyond weird." She was never going to let that go, was she?

Bonnie was quiet for awhile until she started crying. "My life is so fucked up." Bonnie sobbed putting her head on his shoulder. "I go through a bunch of shit, then when my life is finally getting better, I start liking a guy and he doesn't like me for me."

Bonnie whimpered then said in a softer voice, "I wanna go home." Kol looked around for Elena and Caroline so they could take her home. He spotted Caroline and walked over to her, supporting Bonnie.

Kol told Caroline that she was drunk and she needed to go home, and Caroline immediately went to get Elena and they walked outside to their car.

Kol decided that it'd be easier to just carry Bonnie, so he picked her up bridal style to which she giggled. "I present, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson!" Bonnie announced throwing up the arm that wasn't around Kol's neck.

Kol gently slid Bonnie into the car, buckling her in. Bonnie giggled then said, "Thank you!" Then she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Kol's eyes widened, he could imagine how she would feel remembering everything when she was sober in the morning.

The girls drove back to their dorm and had to drag Bonnie inside. It was especially hard to pull her back when she grew interested in the soda machine.

When they reached the dorm, Bonnie collapsed on the bed, they had to pull off her heels and pull the blankets over her. They tiredly went to bed, thinking of each of their kisses.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! I feel like I suck at writing this, so if you want to see something done differently or if you have an idea, don't hold back. In a chapter, someone will get hurt during the mission, tell me who you want to get hurt and why. **

When Bonnie woke up, she had a killer headache. Both Caroline and Elena had to wake Bonnie up so they wouldn't be late. They were to have breakfast, then go to the shooting range. Afterwards they would then be informed of their mission.

The memories of the night before came back to Bonnie and she groaned, she had acted like a fool infront of Kol, then kissed him. She slowly got dressed, ignoring Caroline and Elena's comments to go faster.

Bonnie was practically dragged to the cafeteria were most people had already arrived. She cringed at the bright lighting and was dragged over to where Matt and Stefan already were.

She barely ate any food and mostly just picked at it. Bonnie was feeling slightly better when they headed over to the shooting range.

They soon last track of time as they shot at the targets, immersing themselves in the sights and sounds of the shooting range. The Mikaelsons slowly walked around, watching the marines hitting the target.

Soon afterwards the Mikaelsons called all the marines over to the conference room to be debriefed. They shuffled into the room standing in a clump towards the back.

"This," Elijah began, "Is our target." The projector's background changed from the marine's seal to the picture of a dark haired man who looked to be in his fifties.

"Amirr Badini, a man who has kept Harata Khari," The picture changed to a young girl who couldn't have been three, "Since she went missing two years earlier."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, their situations were too much alike. "We think she has been sexually molested and may be traumatized, so we must take extra caution when removing her. " The picture then changed to a small house that looked remote.

"We will go through this window here, then take Amirr out, we will then head to the basement where Harata is kept. Any questions?" Elijah asked, looking around the group, his eyes settling on the group of girls.

When there where no questions people then started to shuffle out. The girls were about to head out when Elijah called, "Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie? If you could stay for a moment."

Once everyone was out Klaus started talking, "We know your situation was similar to that of the little girl and we wanted to know if you'd be alright during the mission?"

Bonnie kept her eyes down as Kol tried to meet her gaze. "We'll be fine." Caroline answered before they left, their eyes on their backs.


	13. Chapter 12

**Please review! **

The window shattered as Elijah kicked it, the door soon afterwards was kicked open and the team of people came in. It was silent for a moment before a man jumped around the corner and fired a shot which hit the wall.

Amirr poked his head around the corner but flung it back when a couple of shots were fired at him. He picked up a grenade at his side and pulled out the pin and threw it in there direction.

Without thinking, Klaus quickly picked it up and threw it as far away as he could. The grenade exploded in mid air, luckily it was far enough away that it didn't injure anyone.

It was silent for a moment after the loud explosion, then Amirr, now injured, jumped out and fired a shot at Caroline. Klaus quickly shot Amirr, he turned to see where the bullet went, to find Caroline clutching her side.

At first Caroline only felt the impact of the bullet, but soon afterwards she felt it burning. Caroline groaned in pain and pressed her side to try to staunch the flow of blood.

Klaus rushed over to her side to try and help her and he shouted to everyone else to go get Harata. Kol broke the lock on the basement door then went down the stairs with everyone following.

Harata was crying and trembling in the corner and Bonnie slowly approached her, "My name is Bonnie, I'm here to get you out of here, would you like that?" Bonnie spoke gently.

The little girl stopped crying and nodded. Bonnie picked up the thin little girl. They were about to leave the basement when they heard a baby cry.

Elena turned towards the sound to find a cradle up against the wall. She slowly approached it to find a newborn baby boy wrapped in a blanket crying.

She gently picked him up and bounced him a little and walked back to the shocked faces of everyone else. They walked back up the stairs, and Bonnie shielded the face of Harata so she wouldn't see the dead body of her captor.

**I apologize, this update was short and rushed!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your support with this story, I'm amazed at how many favorites, follows and views this story is getting!**

Elena rocked the sleeping baby gently, when they were trying to track down his parents, they found out he was either an orphan or his parents abandoned him.

While Harata' s parents were currently being contacted so they could reunite them. Bonnie sat besides Elena in the waiting room of the hospital, Caroline was currently in surgery. Klaus was also in the waiting room, he had his arms crossed and was staring silently out the window.

The baby boy suddenly woke up and started crying. Elena bounced him gently and picked up the baby bag that she was given full of supplies for him. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room to the sky walk.

Elena took out a bottle full of milk and started to feed it to him. She watched the traffic go under her and started crying. Caroline could have died, and if something in the operation went wrong she still can.

"Elena?" She turned around to find Elijah standing behind her. "Oh, hi Elijah." She said trying to wipe away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked. "Yeah, it's just, Caroline could have died, and she still can. I'm just worried about her."

Elijah nodded and was quiet for a moment before saying while looking at the baby, "We will need to find a family for him." Elena nodded staring at the baby.

"Shall we go back to the waiting room? Kol is probably pestering Bonnie." Elena smiled weakly then they both went back.

They waited for a little longer before the doctor came in. "Everything went smoothly and she is now in the recovery room, she should wake up soon."

They all went to Caroline's room and waited for her to wake up. Caroline groaned as she gained consciousness. "Hey, Care, how do you feel?" Bonnie asked gently.

"Like shit." Caroline grumbled out. She straightened up slightly and winced. She noticed Elena carrying the baby and said, "I assume something weird came up during the mission if you're holding a baby?"

"Yeah, we found this little guy down in the basement with Harata." Elena answered. "The doctor said you will be discharged tomorrow and it'll take anywhere from a couple of weeks to a month for the wound to heal." Klaus stated.

"Great." Caroline groaned.

* * *

When they left the hospital for the night and were walking back to their cars, Kol walked in step with Bonnie. "So, Bonnie, how about a date?" Kol asked. Bonnie screeched to a halt. "My friend just got shot and you ask me out on a date?!"

"Well, I, uh, wanted to ask you for awhile now but I never got the chance-" "Forget it Kol!" Bonnie said walking past Elena who was watching the scene unfold with the baby on her shoulder.

Elena locked gazes with Elijah and rose an eyebrow. "Smooth," Klaus said watching the retreating back of Bonnie. "I also heard about the time when she caught you watching porn-"

"Quiet Nik!" Kol silenced stomping over to their car like a little boy who didn't get his way.

Bonnie didn't want to admit it, but Kol, was somehow getting under her skin.

**Smut will be coming up soon ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

Slowly but surely, Caroline's bullet wound was healing. It had bothered her that she couldn't do everything that Elena and Bonnie were doing, she hated sitting around all day.

Klaus had been the one that kept her entertained, he would bring her dinner and they would eat together, then watch a movie. He was always making sure that she was alright and the wound was healing properly. Caroline didn't like to be fussed over, but she had to admit, it was kind of sweet.

Caroline was redressing the bandage when Klaus came in. "Oh, hi Klaus. I'm just changing the bandage." "Here let me help you." Klaus answered setting the takeout food on the table and helping Caroline who had been struggling.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered once he finished. "It's not my first time." Klaus said simply taking out the Chinese from the bag and setting it up on the table. They ate together and then went to the couch to watch a movie.

It was Klaus's turn to pick a movie and he picked a psychological thriller. Caroline was creeper out for the most part, but overall it was pretty good.

When Caroline looked over at Klaus when the end credits came up, she found Klaus asleep. She smiled lightly, and got a blanket and put it over him. He looked so peaceful asleep.

Caroline quietly turned off the lights then went off to bed.

**This was pretty short and pretty much a filler chapter, sorry! I just wanted to basically have Klaus and Caroline to get closer.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Some Kennett smut!**

Bonnie stared off into to space as she took a sip from the glass in her hand. She had come to the bar looking for a escape from Elena and the baby, he was adorable, but boy, he sure did have a large set of lungs. Elena was a saint for always staying with him.

"Hello Miss Bennett, what brings you here?" Bonnie looked over to Kol who just sat down next to her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back around and continued to stare. "I just needed to get out for awhile." Bonnie answered.

"I want to apologize for what I said last time, I can sometimes be a little insensitive." Kol said. Bonnie just shrugged not turning around. "It's fine."

They stayed silent for awhile until a new song came on. "Want to dance?" Bonnie looked over to Kol who was standing with his hand outstretched. "Why not?" Bonnie answered putting her hand in his.

They walked over to where everyone else was dancing and slowly started dancing. They were silent as Bonnie's head rested against his chest and their hands intertwined.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kol asked whispereing. Immediately after he said it he regretted it. Of course she wouldn't, he just sounded like a douche bag who only wanted her for her body.

Bonnie took a moment to weigh her options. But then decided she would, after all that's what she came for, an escape, and it didn't necessarily have to be awkward afterwards. And Kol seemed like a genuinely sweet guy.

"Yes." Bonnie answered quietly. He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and taking her hand and pulling her out of the bar.

The ride back to his house was quiet but tense. As soon as the got inside he pressed her into the door and started kissing her. Bonnie moaned into his mouth and worked to get his jacket off.

Kol picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to his bedroom then kicked the door shut.

Kol layed Bonnie gently onto the bed and then took of his shirt. Bonnie took a moment to enjoy the sight of his muscled chest before taking off her shoes which he helped with.

They tore at each other's clothes, once they were both naked he hovered over her and started kissing her. Bonnie moaned and spread her legs wider. As Kol started kissing her neck she moaned out, "Kol, I need you, please."

Kol kissed up her neck back to her lips for a final kiss. He pulled away and positioned himself and looked up at her to see if she was ready. Once Bonnie nodded he gently pushed himself in her.

Kol groaned at the feeling of her clenching around him. He kissed her before he started moving gently. Bonnie whimpered at the pleasure of him inside her before stuttering, "H-harder."

Kol started thrusting into her faster. And they came together with each other's name on their lips. Kol rolled over beside her and Bonnie soon fell asleep. Kol was about to pull the sheets over them when he noticed blood on the sheets and his member.

He had taken her virginity.


	17. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

Bonnie woke up to the sunlight on her face. She groaned slightly as she sat up and looked around. Her clothes were scattered across the room and she felt slightly sore.

She could hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom and she quickly got up and started getting dressed. Bonnie didn't necessarily regret sleeping with Kol, she was pretty sure she had feelings for him, it was just a little weird for her to have to face him when everything they did was still fresh in her mind.

Bonnie took out her phone and began texting Caroline.

**Bonnie: Can you come get me? Park a block away from the Mikaelson house.**

It didn't take long for Caroline to reply back.

**Caroline: What are you doing there?!**

**Bonnie: I'll explain later, just please come!**

**Caroline: On my way.**

Bonnie let out a breath, now she had to sneak out of the house, she prayed that she wouldn't run into Elijah or Klaus, and hopefully she would have already left by the time Kol got out.

Bonnie grabbed her purse and quietly opened the bedroom door and shut it behind her. As she quietly descended the stairs, she could hear voices and the kitchen. She had to walk past the kitchen to get to the front door.

Bonnie was just about to run past the kitchen when someone came out. "Thanks for the supplies Elijah. Bonnie?!" Bonnie winced, Elena was there, and now both Elijah and Klaus knew that the girl Kol had taken home was her.

"Bonnie?" Elijah said confused for a second, before realization struck his face. Bonnie blushed furiously, it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hello Bonnie." Kol said descending the staircase with a bright smile on his face. Bonnie covered her face in shame, God must hate her.

"Won't you stay for breakfast?" Klaus said with a big smirk on his face. "I need to go, someone is waiting for me." Bonnie mumbled still blushing. "I will, uh, just leave. Bye." Bonnie said hurriedly and went out the door.

Bonnie walked briskly to Caroline's waiting car and hopped in. Once she got there she covered her face with her hands and slouched in her seat.

"Well?" Caroline asked. "I may or may not have slept with Kol." Bonnie replied. "What?!" Caroline exclaimed before a big smile grew on her face. "I knew you had a thing for him!"

Bonnie groaned in embarrassment. "Just drive, please."

**More smut will be coming soon ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

Elena smiled at the baby boy in her arms as he stared back at her. She was now the legal guardian of him, they would have had to put him up for adoption, but Elena had grown attached to him. Harata was now back with her overjoyed family.

Elena would have to name him soon, Elijah had started helping out with him. Elena had always found Elijah attractive, but when he held a baby, his sexiness points skyrocketed.

The doorbell rang and Elena got up, shifting the baby to one arm and opened the door. "Hi." Elena said smiling at Elijah and moving to the side so he was able to come in.

"Hello Elena. I brought you some dinner." Elijah said lifting up a paper bag. "Oh thank you, I had forgotten to eat." Elena replied laying down the now sleeping baby in his crib.

They talked all throughout dinner and just sat there talking. They lost track of time and before they knew it, it was dark outside.

They had went over to the couch to continue their conversation. All Elena knew was one minute they were smiling at each other and the next they were kissing. They didn't know who leaned in first, only that they were now kissing.

Once they had to pull back for air, Elena could only stare wide eyes at him. Holy shit, she just kissed Elijah Mikaelson.

Once they had caught their breath, they leaned in to kiss again. As much as Elena knew she should stop, she just couldn't. Elena had moved from her side of the couch to his lap, Elijah wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up and guided her to the bedroom.

He layed her down on the bed as she removed her shirt. Elijah began kissing her neck and kissed down in between her breasts to where her pants started. He unbuttoned them smoothly then went back up to kiss her lips as Elena shimmied out of her jeans.

Elena tugged at his shirt and he broke away from their kiss briefly to take it off. Before they knew it they were both naked, Elijah took his place and hovered over her and swiftly pushed himself into her.

Elena's eyes widened and she gasped clutching onto him. Elijah glanced down to find blood, he brushed hair away from her eyes and asked gently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elena glanced up at him sheepishly before looking back down, "I wanted it to be with you." Elijah was stunned for a moment, then he kissed her softly before moving slowly at first, then going faster.

Elena cried out Elijah's name as she came with Elijah following. Elijah rolled over and pulled Elena into his arms before they both fell asleep.

**Liked it? Hated it? I was really tired when writing this, so I apologize. What should the baby's name be?**


	19. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ: Hello again, I have deleted chapter 18 and decide to rewrite it because it was rushed and wasn't very good. I was having a hard time with inspiration with this story, that was why the last chapter was poorly written. Thank you for those of you who read this note, please tell me what you think of this new chapter.**

Bonnie tapped her fingers against the table absent mindly waiting for her friends to arrive. She had been thinking a lot about what had happened with Kol, she had been avoiding him so she could figure out what she wanted, but it had been difficult to do when her friends were with his brothers all the time and he seemed to be **everywhere**.

Elena and Caroline walked in at the same time with brights smiles on their faces. "Hey, Bonnie." Caroline greeted cheerfully sliding into the booth.

"Hi, Caroline." Bonnie said smiling faintly. "How's everything going with the baby, Elena?" Bonnie asked. "Great! He's so sweet and cute! I think I'll call him Nate, short for Nathaniel."

"Really? That's so cute!" Caroline said enthusiastically. Right then all three Mikaelsons walked in. Bonnie stood up abruptly ready to bolt, but Caroline's hand shot out and held her in place.

"I invited them, and you have to face him some time." Caroline explained pulling Bonnie back down as they walked over. Bonnie reluctantly sat back down. Caroline and Elena greeted them and struck up a conversation with them. They ordered their food and all throughout the meal Bonnie stayed silent avoiding everyone's eyes.

Once they finished everyone else got up and walked out the door in pairs. Bonnie was about to follow when Kol caught her hand. "Hey, why, why are you ignoring me? I mean do you regret it, if you do-" Kol rushed out.

"No, I don't regret it. I just am a little scared, I guess. I like you, I like you a lot, I just, wonder if we're rushing things." Kol nodded, "I understand. Maybe we should go on a date or something?" Kol finished looking hopeful.

Bonnie laughed and nodded, "Yeah I'd like that." She slipped her arm into his and together they walked out.

* * *

Caroline smiled up at Klaus. "Thanks for coming." She smiled up at him. "No problem, love. it was fun."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked her to her car. Klaus opened and shut the door behind her. Caroline looked over to Elena who waggled her eyebrows at her.

Caroline snorted and looked to Bonnie who just got in the backseat. "So, Bonnie, I saw you and Kol talking." Bonnie smiled, "Yeah, everything between us is okay now."

**I added a Klaroline kiss for those of you who were Klaroline deprived. I hope this was better!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I re-uploaded this chapter because I thought that since Caroline and Klaus got closer they could now have sex.**

Caroline noticed how close her friends and Kol and Elijah had gotten, she was glad that they had found someone. Meanwhile she had Klaus to deal with, she definitely felt something for him, she was just a little afraid that they were moving a little to fast.

Klaus had become someone she could talk to, someone who would understand her and not judge her. They had spent more and more time together, watching a movie or simply just talking.

One night they were talking and the next they were kissing. The sexual tension they had felt for so long finally came crashing down. The kiss was intense and fast paced, and it only made her want more.

They stumbled to the bedroom clawing at each other's clothes along the way. They crashed onto the bed wasting no time with foreplay, Klaus thrust into her making her mewl in pleasure.

They moved in tandem, Caroline moaning with each thrust. Her nails scraped down his back as her release neared, and with a final thrust they came together. They had sex a couple more times, going a by slower than before, before falling asleep exhausted.


	21. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

Bonnie jumped onto Caroline's bed were Caroline and Elena were on watching a movie. "So how was you're date?" Elena asked Bonnie, her eyes on the television.

"It was great, he was the perfect gentleman!" Bonnie said gushing. "How are things going with you and Elijah?" Bonnie asked Elena in return.

Elena smiled taking her eyes off the screen. "He's great, I like him a lot! Caroline," Elena said turning towards Caroline. "How are you and Klaus progressing?"

Caroline blushed and kept her eyes on the bedspread. "Good, I guess." Caroline said shyly. They all smiled and turned their attention back to the television.

For once, everything was normal.

**Very short, I know. This is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, last chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, favorites, criticism, and staying for the whole story. Well, here it is.**

_Five years later_

__"Come on, Nate! You want to see your new cousin, don't you?" Elena called out. "I'm coming!" Said Nate running down the stairs with his cowboy boots, his favorite shoes, in each hand.

He sat down on the last step tugging them on. "Will Auntie Bonnie and Auntie Rebekah be there?" He asked his big brown eyes looking up at her.

Elena smiled down at him, "Yes, Uncle Kol and Uncle Stefan will be there to. Matt will be there to." Nate' s smile got bigger, he especially liked Kol, they were always causing trouble.

Suddenly the door opened and Elijah walked in. "Daddy!" Nate said jumping up and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Hey there, big guy!" Elijah said picking him up then walked over to Elena and kissed her and placed a hand on her now, slightly protruding tummy where their first baby together was.

"Ready to see your new baby cousin?" Elijah asked Nate who nodded. They then walked to the car and drove to the hospital.

When they walked in Bonnie was holding the baby girl with Rebekah beside her fawning over her. Caroline was in the hospital bed with Klaus beside her holding her hand, both were beaming.

"Uncle Kol!" Nate said wriggling out of Elijah's arms and running to him. "Why hello there, Jim!" Kol said purposely getting his name wrong and scooping him up.

Nate giggled and corrected, "It's Nathaniel!" "Natalie?" "Nate!" Nate said giggling. "Lets go see your new cousin." Kol said walking over to where Bonnie was.

Nate leaned over looking at her before saying softly. "She's pretty. What's her name?" He looked to Caroline and Klaus for answer. Caroline smiled at him before responding, "Abigail." Nate nodded and continued to stare intently at the now awake Abigail.

Everything was going great. They had gone down a hard and difficult road to where they were, but it had been worth it.


End file.
